Minor Characters
Below is a list of all the minor characters from the novel: Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original) in alphabetical order. Arch-Tiberius's Horde: Characters Encountered: * Kennel-Master - '''Leader of Arch-Tiberius's scouting missions and the head dog handler within the Horde, the Kennel-Master likes to secretly keep things he finds on his scouting missions from Arch-Tiberius. The Kennel-Master is killed by Robert Charlton, being stabbed to death by Robert's bayonet. * '''Udder-Man - '''Named because of the cow-hide full-body suit he wears, with a hood and the udders of a cow where his belly is, Udder-Man is a dwarf and member of Arch-Tiberius's Horde. Udder-Man is the personal advisor and announcer of Arch-Tiberius and is fiercely loyal. Udder-Man is alive at the end of the novel. '''Characters Mentioned: * Rafal - '''A member of the Horde who was killed by Freddy Coplan as initiation to join the Horde and prove to Arch-Tiberius that he was a warrior worthy of being in his Horde, after he had betrayed his own people. '''Clan Claw: Characters Encountered: * Alistair of Clan Claw - '''Alistair is a member of Clan Claw who had been captured by Arch-Tiberius's Horde and forced to fight inside the Pit. Alistair is a well-liked fighter by the Horde and wins many fights, however Alistair is the first opponent of Robert when Rob is also forced into the Pit, whereby Robert resentfully kills Alistair, telling him it was nothing personal but he had to survive for Kat's sake. * '''Longclaw - '''A commander in the rebel Clan Claw faction who desire to take Buddington and the surrounding territory from the hands of the D.T.U., Longclaw is also friends with George McLevar and tries to help his friend in his attempts to kill Patrick Benson and Leroy J. Salvador. Longclaw fails in this when he is shot in the head and killed by Robert Charlton during a confrontation at the north entrance of the tunnels that lead underneath the Black Mountains. '''Democratic Trade Union Defence Force: Characters Encountered: * Commanding Officer Frank Hawk - '''The C.O. of the D.T.U.D.F.'s A.A.V.R. (Armoured Assault Vehicle Rangers) Frank Hawk is a highly educated commander from Tond who has a fascination with 18th Century Britain. Frank Hawk is present during the bombardment of Buddington by Clan Claw and the invasion of Buddington by Arch-Tiberius's Horde. His fate remains unknown to whether he survived the bombardment and the invasion. * '''Commanding Officer Lucian McDonald - '''The second highest ranking officer in New Haven during the New Haven Riots, Lucian McDonald is a cruel commander who has little stock in human life and does not hesitate to open up firing squads on citizens and illegal immigrants alike. During the hectic riots it is unknown whether or not Lucian survived or faced repercussions from his superiors for the methods he chose to execute when shutting down Inner New Haven. * '''Commanding Officer Ryan Sharpe - '''Below in rank to C.O. Lucian McDonald, C.O. Ryan Sharpe was put in control of guarding a western entrance from being breached by the rioters and or illegal immigrants. Tensions rose once rumours spread like wildfire that Arch-Tiberius had begun an invasion of Outer New Haven. During the confusing chaos Ryan attempted to stop a man from entering his entrance without proper clearance. This man was Robert and men under C.O. Sharpe's command fired at Robert, without permission, and killed him. Sharpe ordered the ceasefire, noticing Katrina and ordered both of them to be brought inside Inner New Haven. C.O. Sharpe would later testify against the two men who opened fire upon Robert and the two men were court martialled or disobeying a direct order. * '''Private Malcolm McIntyre - '''Close friend to Nigel Vickers, Malcolm is also captured by Arch-Tiberius's Horde when the D.T.U. fail to push back the Horde after they assault the Lavender Checkpoint. Malcolm and Nigel were abused by the guards of Arch-Tiberius's War Camp and eventually both Malcolm and Nigel were forced to fight one another in the Pit. It was here that Nigel killed his best friend and vowed to never enter the Pit again. * '''Elected Official Hal Jackson - '''Hal Jackson is the Elected Official of Buddington. Hal has no relation to the Jackson's in Ipton. By the time the main protagonists make it to Buddington, Hal Jackson has already been killed in the streets after being hit by a mortar from Clan Claw. * '''Special-Sergeant Harvey Nickels - '''A sniper, belonging to the special branch in the D.T.U.D.F., Harvey Nickels is tasked with assassinating the Flesh Lord, the ruler of the Skin-Crawlers. Nevertheless Harvey Nickels, while hiding in a D.T.U. secret cave, gained dysentery and died. His body is discovered by Robert who takes his intelligence and a picture of Harvey's daughter who is roughly the same age as Katrina. * '''Regional Commanding Officer Cain Diamond - '''The Regional Commanding Officer of all of the Eastern Territories under the control of the Democratic Trade Union, Cain Diamond has a very stressful job and is being harassed by his superiors over the years long siege that Clan Claw has had over Buddington. With the looming threat of Arch-Tiberius's Horde, Cain enacts the Conscript Act whereby any D.T.U. citizen or criminals (who do not have to be citizens) fit enough to fight have to raise up arms and serve in the D.T.U.D.F. in the Eastern Territories. Cain attempts to enforce this act upon Robert, Leroy and Doc Samson, however it fails. He in turn arrests them, branding them as traitors and cowards. R.C.O. Cain Diamond is present during the bombardment of Buddington by Clan Claw and the subsequent invasion of Buddington by Arch-Tiberius's Horde. It is stated by a D.T.U. soldier that he saw the R.C.O. crucified before fleeing the city, during an intense conversation between three D.T.U. deserters and Leroy, however this could have been a lie, leaving Cain Diamond's fate truly unknown. '''Characters Mentioned: * Non-Commissioned Officer Bryan Davenport - '''Bryan is the husband of Melanie and the father of Katrina. Bryan serves in the D.T.U.D.F. and is over time promoted to an N.C.O. due to his prowess in battle. Eventually Bryan is deployed in Buddington to battle Clan Claw. Unfortunately while on patrol Bryan's patrol group are ambushed by the clansmen and all of them are slaughtered. Bryan is then buried in a mass grave in Eastern Buddington, awaiting Buddington to be liberated before he could be buried in an individual grave with dignity. * '''Private Derrick Samson - '''Derrick is the eldest son of Doc Samson. Derrick joined the D.T.U.D.F. and was stationed in Buddington. It was in Buddington that Derrick was killed in a firefight with Claw Clansmen. '''Ipton: Characters Encountered: * Big John Studd - '''A resident of Ipton and close friend of Robert, Big John has a son named Little John and a deceased wife who died giving birth to Little John. Big John killed Jackson Senior and Junior in one day after an argument had escalated. Big John is named so for his huge physique and changed his last name so he shared it with a famous professional wrestler from the 1980's. Big John along with his son are murdered and or crucified during the destruction of Ipton. * '''Father Jonah Gilligan - '''Jonah is the resident Protestant priest at Ipton, having been sent up north by the Anglican Church who were based in Old London. Father Jonah's objective is to enlighten the northerners, teach them how to read and write, chief amongst them how to read the Bible and understand and listen to the word of God, above all else. Jonah does not like Robert, for Rob has a very anti-religious standpoint. Jonah also respects law enforcement and sees Rob as a liability in Ipton more than anything else. During the destruction of Ipton, Jonah is murdered and or crucified. * '''Gregory McLaughlin - '''Owner of Greg's Pub in Ipton, Greg is very popular amongst the people of Ipton and traders alike. Greg however is murdered and or crucified during the destruction of Ipton. * '''Lee Burton - '''Owner of Lee's Wares Shop in Ipton, Lee Burton used to be an explorer and trader throughout the North-West and Midlands but settled in Ipton. He is close friends with Robert and helped him when Rob was in trouble with the sheriff; Benny Quinn. Lee is killed during the destruction of Ipton by Freddy Coplan. * '''Mary Mitchell - '''Owner of Mary's Hotel in Ipton, Mary is a widower after her husband died defending Ipton from marauders. Mary took a quick liking to Robert upon Rob's arrival offered him a place to stay. Not having much to trade with Mary allowed Robert to stay in exchange for sex, which Rob accepted. Robert was unaware that Mary was an widower for nearly a month before Lee Burton told him. Mary is murdered and or crucified during the destruction of Ipton. * '''Mayor Alan Naismith - '''The Mayor of Ipton, Alan is well loved by the people and outsiders for his great personality. Alan's laws are unorthodox to say the least yet the people under his leadership still abide by them. Robert and Alan have a great relationship as too does Alan and Doc Samson. Alan is quick to keep someone in Ipton and attempt to make them permanent residents if they have a key skill or trade that he requires. Alan Naismith was taught at Tond University and is a D.T.U. citizen, although it is not stated in the book, he has a degree in law, as shown when he speaks with the Crater's representative; Henry Montgomery. Alan Naismith places a lock-down on Ipton once Arch-Tiberius's Horde are close-by and prepares to defend the town. However he is betrayed by Freddy Coplan who proceeds to not just let the Horde into the town but also personally murders and crucifies Alan to be accepted into the Horde. * '''Ronda Lamb - '''Ronda is a young receptionist working for Mayor Alan Naismith within Ipton. She is very helpful to Alan and helps whenever possible. Ronda has a crush on Robert and attempts to kiss him before he leaves Ipton. During the destruction of Ipton, Ronda is murdered and or crucified by the Horde. '''Characters Mentioned: * Butch Richmond - '''Close friends with Lesley Lee, Butch and Lesley were messing around with an old rusted gun which accidentally went off in Lesley's hands, the bullet that was inside the rusted rifle hit and killed Butch. * '''Colin Zane - '''A guardsman at Ipton who was killed alongside Tommy Wilkins when a roaming gang visited Ipton looking for trade. * '''Henry Cooper - '''A murderer in Ipton who killed Henry White over a loath of sliced bread. Being close friends with Sheriff Freddy, Henry Cooper pleaded self-defense and was found not guilty of murder. Henry is however presumed murdered and or crucified during the destruction of Ipton. * '''Henry White - '''A resident of Ipton who was murdered by Henry Cooper over a loath of sliced bread. * '''Jackson Junior - '''Son of Jackson Senior, Big John confronted Jackson Junior after killing his father and after an altercation killed Jackson Junior as well. Big John claimed self-defense and was let off by Sheriff Freddy. * '''Jackson Senior - '''A rival of Big John in Ipton, Jackson and Big John engaged in a bladed duel which ended in Jackson Senior being killed. * '''Jenny Studd '- '''the wife of Big John and mother of Little John, Lesley died giving birth to Little John. * '''Kevin O'Toole - '''An elderly resident of Ipton who died in his sleep while Robert was trying to trap an animal with a bear trap at the beginning of the novel. * '''Lesley Lee - '''Accidentally shot and killed Butch Richmond, after this Lesley would be imprisoned by Sheriff Freddy and presumed murdered and or crucified during the destruction of Ipton. * '''Little John Studd - '''Little John is the son of Big John, who is friends with Robert. Little John's mother Lesley Studd died giving birth to Little John. It is presumed during the destruction of Ipton that Little John along with his father were murdered and or crucified. * '''Martin Fisher' '- '''A resident of Ipton who disappeared, it is unclear whether or not Martin was murdered, kidnapped or just decided to migrate north to the D.T.U. without telling anybody in Ipton. His fate remains a mystery. * '''Tommy Wilkins - '''A guardsman at Ipton who was killed by a roaming gang that visited Ipton who were not satisfied with the trading prices. * '''Vicky Coplan - '''Wife to the Sheriff of Ipton; Freddy. Vicky was severely beaten by her abusive husband Freddy and later died under the care of Doc Samson from her internal injuries. * '''Sheriff Benny Quinn - '''Benny is the previous Sheriff of Ipton who ruled the town all in but title, having sway over Alan Naismith, Benny was able to get away with whatever he wanted. Once Robert arrived in Ipton, Benny Quinn took an instant dislike to the outsider and attempted to frame him for a robbery to make Rob leave. Instead Lee, Greg, Big John and Alan saw this as an opportunity to rid Ipton of Benny and so offered a gun duel between the two to end the dispute. Both parties accepted it and it was Robert who shot first and killed Benny. This took place a month before the beginning of the novel. '''Night Snakes:' Characters Encountered: * Keith Hogan - '''A scout for the Night Snakes, Keith along with Marty attempt to lure travelers to a farmhouse to kill them in their sleep and take their possessions. Keith is a paedophile and desires to take Katrina as his personal sex slave. Keith attempts to catch Katrina and Robert off-guard during a sneak attack in the night but Rob was awoken by Kat beforehand and cuts Keith's throat as he enters the bedroom. * '''Marty MacGuinness - '''A scout for the Night Snakes, Marty and Keith attempt to lure travelers to a farmhouse to kill them in their sleep and take their possessions. He deduces that Robert is a wanted man and desires to reap the reward money. Marty infiltrates Doc Samson's and Vanessa Campbell's room during the night where he begins to viciously stab Vanessa to death. Unaware that Doc Samson carried with him a shotgun, Marty was not prepared for and in turn shot and killed by the doctor once the doctor was awoken by the sound of Vanessa choking to death on her own blood. * '''Viper - '''The leader of the Night Snakes, Viper is not named in the books however he is described as the leader of the Night Snakes and has snake-skinned boots. Viper is accompanied by two other Night Snakes and it is unclear whether or not there were more Night Snakes than the five seen in the book and what their fates were. Viper, along with the two other Night Snakes who accompanied him, as he tracked down the trio of Doc Samson, Robert and Katrina, desired to kill the doctor, capture and or torture and kill Robert and capture Katrina to sell her to the Red Valley Tribes. Viper shares the same fate as the other Night Snakes in the novel by being killed by Robert Charlton. '''Old London: Characters Encountered: * Henry Montgomery - '''An elderly representative for Old London, Henry is sent to the North-West with agents and bodyguards to recruit independent towns and territories into the fold of Erich Godwinson's Britain as well as track down traitors and mutineers. Henry uses Luke Graham to track Robert Charlton down to Ipton, where Henry fails in arresting Robert after Alan Naismith informs Henry that Rob is a citizen of the D.T.U. and therefore Henry would have to travel all the way to Tond to request the extradition of Robert from the North-West to Old London. Henry and his men go to a farmhouse where they are ambushed by the Night Snakes, Henry Montgomery is killed and his body dumped in the garage of the farmhouse. * '''Private Luke Graham - '''Once a member of Daniel Clifton's Northern Expeditionary Force, Luke used to be bullied because of his gimped leg, being nicknamed "Gimpy Luke". Luke aids Henry in finding traitors and mutineers in the North-West. There Luke bumps into Robert along with the other Southerners. '''Characters Mentioned: * General Victor Wolfe - '''The founder of Wolfe's Company, who were the first Northern Expeditionary Force of the Remnant's Army. General Wolfe was the first southern commander to pass through the Hell's Passage and founded the Wolfe's Fort in the North-West to use as an outpost by Old London to scout and eventually conquer the North-West and bring it into the old government's control. General Victor, much like other southern commanders travelling to the north, went insane and was eventually overpowered by a mutiny that tortured, killed and ate him. * '''Prime Minister Erich Godwinson - '''Erich is the current Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, although his claim is disputed amongst the rest of the factions of the United Kingdom. Erich Godwinson is arguably the strongest person on the British Isles, with control of the most territory, the largest army and having the most manpower and technology to expose at his will. '''Others: Characters Encountered: * Baxter, Jackie & Jessie - '''These are three horses that are seen throughout the book. Jackie and Jessie are horses that were bred in Doc Samson in Ipton and used to pull his wagon. Jackie dies during an ambush by the Skin-Crawlers and Jessie is sold to resident at the Lavender Checkpoint. Baxter is introduced later in novel and was originally Patrick and Leroy's horse. Baxter was sold to Doc Samson however Leroy and Patrick attempted to steal the horse back. This failed thanks to Robert apprehending them before they could steal the horse. Baxter is later taken from the group in Buddington and his fate remains unknown after this. * '''Patrick Benson - '''Best friend, and rumoured lover of Leroy, Patrick was once apart of the McLevar Caravan Guard and partner of Leroy during his guardsman career. Patrick was convinced to quit working with caravans and turn his back on George McLevar over payment disputes and chose instead to steal money from one of George's customers. George McLevar desired both Patrick and Leroy dead and would hire people, such as Clan Claw, to take them out. Patrick was fiercely loyal to Leroy and was an avid follower of the Principles of Purgatory. While fighting with Robert in the secret tunnels under the Black Mountains, Patrick attempts to kill Robert with his own rifle but is overpowered and has his skull bashed in by the butt of Rob's bolt-action rifle. '''Characters Mentioned: * Byron Sparrow - 'Was a great warrior and held a rich resourced area of the North-West, an area between the warlord Thomas The Tall and the D.T.U., Byron became rich from taxing traders and travelers who came through his territory. Thomas invaded his lands and overpowered Bryon's forces, during the battle Byron was killed. The passage he defended was later named Bryon's Mouth to honour his stand against the warlord. * '''Doctor Aleister / Mister Crowley - '''The host of North Rock Radio who has bipolar and schizophrenia who goes by two personas. * '''Flesh Lord - '''The mysterious leader of the Skin-Crawlers. Not much is known about the Flesh Lord, except he is an avid cannibal, has multiple wives, dozens of children, is a wanted man by the D.T.U. with a bounty, dead or alive, of 50,000,000 credits. The Flesh Lord surrenders to Arch-Tiberius and is spared from execution. * '''George McLevar - '''The Head of the McLevar Caravan Guard. George is contacted by various companies and traders to hire his caravan guardsmen who he trains and arms himself, with the riches he has acquired and forcibly claimed over the years. George saw stock in Robert's abilities in combat first hand and hired him, helping him gain a citizenship with the D.T.U., which was a requirement to become a McLevar caravan guard, and also hired Leroy J. Salvador around the same time. George allows Robert to terminate his contract however Leroy screws George out of money after a disagreement over payment. Having a good relationship with Clan Claw, George attempts to use them to kill Leroy, nonetheless it fails. George resided in Tradesville where he runs his operations and company. * '''Jamie Samson - '''Second son of Doc Samson, Jamie now looks after and resides with his grandfather (Doc Samson's father) after blaming his father Will for the death of his mother Lena. * '''Lena Samson - '''Lena is the dead wife of Doc Samson and the mother of his sons; Derrick and Jamie. Lena became an alcoholic and was murdered by an N.C.O. of the D.T.U. after the two women fought over a bottle of wine. * '''Melanie Davenport - '''The mother of Katrina, Melanie began to adventure the North-West after he husband Bryan joined the D.T.U.D.F. and brought her daughter with her. That was until Melanie became ill from drinking unsanitised water and died in the care of Doc Samson at Ipton. * '''Mister Grant - '''Owner of the Grant Caravan Guards Company who sold his company to George McLevar, he is mentioned in Leroy's Pre-Book History. * '''Thomas The Tall - '''Once a great warlord in the North-West of England, he was a fierce rival to the North-East factions, a much smaller D.T.U. and was even known by Old London. Before the events of the novel he was killed by his own subordinates and the vacuum of power went to the D.T.U. who rapidly expanded their influence, power and territory. Trivia: * Melanie, Bryan and Katrina Davenport's last name is named after a location in Manchester, England. * Bryan's first name, the fact the protagonists are searching for him and the fact he was in the D.T.U.D.F. is a reference to the film; ''Saving Private Ryan, except a '''B had been added onto the beginning of Ryan. * Udder-Man was not originally apart of the story until Darryl M. Finch-Ellis wrote Chapter 21: The War Camp, and desired a unique personal-announcer for Arch-Tiberius that was also a dwarf, to be a stark contrast to the gigantic warlord. * Udder-Man's introduction of Arch-Tiberius in Chapter 21: The War Camp is a tribute to Mad Max II: Road Warrior, and the announced introduction of Lord Humongous. * Harvey Nickels is named after Darryl's youngest brother Harvey Finch-Ellis. * The Flesh Lord's bounty of 50,000,000 credits for being brought to the D.T.U. dead or alive is equivalent to £500,000 or $660,772.50 in today's currency. * Rafal of Arch-Tiberius's Horde is the only known Polish character within the novel. * Thomas The Tall's name used to refer to someone who is acting tough. Similar in current-day England where the term Billy Big Bollocks is used instead. * Gregory McLaughlin was based on a real-life barman who serves at a local pub where Darryl M. Finch-Ellis used to drink at. * Thomas The Tall and Byron Sparrow had a fierce rivalry on par with the rivalry between the Ancient Greek City States of Athens and Sparta. * Although not seen in the novel, George McLevar is one of the richest men in all of post-cataclysmic Britain. * The radio host who goes by Doctor Aleister and Mister Crowley, has bipolar and schizophrenia, he got these two names from the famous Satanist of pre-cataclysmic times; Aleister Crowley. * Private Luke Graham is based on an old co-worker of Darryl M. Finch-Ellis, during his time with Sixt Rent-A-Car, whom he did not get along with. * Kevin O'Toole's last name is a tribute to the famous actor Peter O'Toole who famously played Sir Lawrence in Lawrence of Arabia. Darryl M. Finch-Ellis claims he is related to T.E. Lawrence through his Grandfather; Michael Finch. * E.O. Hal Jackson has no relations to either Jackson Junior or Jackson Senior from Ipton. * Ronda Lamb's last name is a tribute to the former British Prime Minister; William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne. * Alistair of Clan Claw was based on Alistair Overeem, a famous M.M.A. fighter and kickboxer. * R.C.O. Cain Diamond's last name comes from Darryl M. Finch-Ellis's neighbours whose last names were Diamond. * Longclaw is a Christian and was converted to Protestantism by Father Stephen McArthur in 2231. * Udder-Man has a condition known as dwarfism and is autistic. * Byron Sparrow's last stand was inspired by the real life last stand of King Leonidas II against the Persians at the Battle of Thermopylae. * The death of Thomas The Tall was inspired by the real life murder of Julius Caesar, when the Emperor of Rome was murdered by the Senate.